The present invention relates to a switch device.
A switch device that opens and closes a power window of a vehicle is arranged in a passenger compartment of the vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-202691).
As shown in FIG. 6, such a switch device includes, for example, a lever 101, a pusher 103, a switch body 104, a manual switch 105, and an automatic switch 106.
The switch body 104 supports the lever 101 and the pusher 103 in a tiltable manner. Further, the manual switch 105 and the automatic switch 106 are arranged on the same plane separated from each other. The pusher 103 includes a lower left end 1031 opposing the manual switch 105. Further, the pusher 103 includes a lower right end 103r opposing the automatic switch 106.
When a user tilts the lever 101, a pushing portion 101a arranged in the lever 101 pushes the pusher 103. This slightly tilts the pusher 103 in the counterclockwise direction as viewed in the drawing. As a result, the manual switch 105 is pushed and activated. When the user further tilts the lever 101, the force from the pushing portion 101a slightly tilts the pusher 103 in the clockwise direction as viewed in the drawing. This pushes the automatic switch 106. Thus, the manual switch 105 and the automatic switch 106 are both activated.
As shown in FIG. 6, in the conventional switch device, a clearance is provided between the lever 101 and the switch body 104 to allow for tilting of the lever 101. As shown by arrow 110, air flows through the clearance into the switch device. Thus, dust, suspended in the air, may enter the switch device especially since the passenger compartment is a closed space. For example, when dust collects on the pusher 103 at a location that contacts the pushing portion 101a, frictional resistance increases between the pushing portion 101a and the pusher 103. Thus, a stronger force has to be applied to the lever 101 to operate the switch device. This makes it difficult to activate both of the manual switch 105 and the automatic switch 106. Further, the collection of dust in the switch device may also lead to other defects of the switch device.